TLC: Life in Highschool
by CrazyforCresswell
Summary: A modern day story of The Lunar Chronicles characters in Highschool. The Crew meets eachother, then faces highschool together. Also forming strong relationships within.
1. TLC highschool life

**So this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not the best. I would love to have some reviews so I can get better at writing! Anyway, hope you like it! :) **

Chapter 1

It was a quite boring, August Tuesday for all of Bejing Elementary School. Cinder Linh Blackburn could barely keep her own eyes open in the last 15 minutes of her 8th grade English class. They were given a 30 problem test at the beginning of the period and is expected to finish it before class ends. Cinder though, was stuck on question 25 and slightly panicking to figure it out. Her best friend Iko is sitting beside her so she, discreetly as possible, leans over and asks for the answer since Iko is already finished with her test.

Iko! What's the answer to question 25?" Iko turned over her paper to check, but their English teacher, Mrs. Benoit looks up from her laptop and squints intensely at Cinder, clearly saying (with her eyes) for her to sit back in her seat.

Cinder begrudgingly leans back in her desk and decides to just guess on 25 and hope it's correct. Cinder looks up at the clock, "only 10 minutes left" she whispers to herself quietly. She finally finishes the test a few minutes later and turns her paper over so nobody can cheat off of hers. Not having anything else to do, she grabs her pencil off her desk and starts twirling it expertly in her fingers.

5 minutes before class ends, the classroom door opens to reveal a ,rather good looking, boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Mrs. Benoit looks up, nodding at the boy, and calls for the classes attention. "Class this is Kaito Rikan. He will be in this class for now on, so please be nice. Kaito go sit in that empty seat over there." She pointed at the seat on the right of Cinder. He nodded and walked over to his new desk and sat down. Cinder tried not to pay attention to the boy and instead focused on the pencil twirling in her fingers. "Woah how do you do that?" Cinder heard a voice from her right say. She turned and looked at Kaito, embarrassed that he noticed her. "Umm well I've just had practice" Cinder answered him quietly. He then smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders "well it's pretty cool" he said. Cinder held in the blush that tried to creep up her face and replied "thanks Kaito" to him. "Oh just call me Kai. Kaito seems kind of silly to me" he said. "oh okay Kai." "What's your name?" He asked. Internally sighing, Cinder stops twirling the pencil and turns all the way towards him. "I'm Cinder" she answers. "that's a cool name! Nice to meet you Cinder." He grins at her and she smiles back.

The recess bell rang and Cinder was glad to be out of class. Once outside, someone poked hard at her shoulder, which made her turn around. "OH MY GOD I saw you talking to the new kid Kaito!! He's sooo hot!" Iko practically yelled, squealing and jumping up and down, her blue braids bouncing with her. "Iko we don't even know him. Why are you acting like he's some kind of celebrity?" Cinder asked, bewildered at Ikos excitement. "His father is super rich and has been on TV! How do you not know who Kaito is??" Iko answered, looking at Cinder as if she had two heads. "Well...I don't really watch TV since Adri never lets me." Cinder said, looking down at her dirt covered shoes. "Oh yeah... sorry Cinder I forgot." Iko apologized. "Oh it's fine I honestly don't care about television or whatever." Iko opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when they heard a loud thump followed by soft crying, with laughter all around. They turned to see a group of kids circling around something that they couldn't quite see. They ran over to the crowd and shoved to the middle to see Crescent Darnel, the smartest girl in Cinder's class, curled up on the concrete with her backpack contents spilling everywhere and a bruise on her cheek. Iko ran to go get the teacher, leaving Cinder alone. Laughing loudest of them all was, of course, Levana Blackburn with Sybil Mira at her side laughing and taunting too. Before Cinder can step in and help the poor blonde girl, a boy with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and devilish dimples shoved through the crowd with a concerned expression. "Are you ok Cress?" He tried asking, but Cress just hid her face more, still weeping. So Carswell Thorne grabbed her hands and led her out of the circle and to the nurses office. Cinder even thought she spotted Thorne blushing slightly at their connected hands. And even with Cress still teary eyed, Cinder saw the small smile on her face.

After they walked away, Cinder turned to Levana and slapped her across the face saying, "what the hell is wrong with you Levana! What did that poor girl do to you!" Levana, holding her face with her perfectly manicured hand cursed at Cinder and answered "she refused to give me the answers on the test today so that nerd deserved it!" Cinder is about ready to punch her white teeth down her throat, but before she was able to, hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and forcefully lead her away from the group of kids. So forcefully that she couldn't rip out of their grip.

Once they let go of her shoulders, she whipped around and yelled "why would you do that!" While also recognizing Kai in front of her. She immediately apologized for snapping at him, but he casually waved it off. "I understand what she did was wrong, but you don't want to get in trouble for punching her." Kai replies instead. "Who was that witch anyway?" He asked, curious. "Her name is Levana and she always gets what she wants. She's a spoiled brat and thinks she's better then everyone else." Cinder answered, still very angry. "Who was the girl with her?" he wondered also. "That's Sybil Mira. Pretty much Levana's partner in crime. She follows Levana's beck n call all the time." Cinder rolled her eyes.

A whistle sounded and everyone turned to see yard duty coming over to the group to scold them, while (hopefully) suspending Levana and Sybil. "A student told me you shoved one of your peers over and hurt her. So let's go to the office miss." But Before Levana could object, a boy with dark skin replied "I shoved the girl over! It was me not her!" Cinder recognized him as Aimery Park. Levana's other servant. The yard duty grabbed his arm and dragged him away to the office, Levana smirking behind him. Cinder rolled her eyes and turned back to Kai. "Thanks for pulling me away before I got myself in trouble." Cinder said. "Oh it's all good. I couldn't let someone so pretty and considerate get suspended for standing up for a peer." Cinder blinked, trying to make sense of what Kai just said to her. Did he just call her pretty? Before she could ask him, the bell rang for all the kids to get back to class. So Cinder just turned

and walked back to the room.


	2. TLC: highschool life, chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When seeing Cress being pushed down by Levana, Thorne almost punched her in the face right then and there. The only reason he didn't was because if he did, he would for sure get suspended. And who would be Cress's hero if he were gone? He never saw her with any friends, he usually spotted her reading or listening to music under an oak tree. He had always wanted to approach her and maybe talk a bit, but she always gave him this nervousness. Whenever he tries to approach her, he stutters and walks away. He can smooth talk and flirt up every other girl in this school, but when it comes to Cress...he's afraid. Afraid he will say something weird or stupid which will cause her to think he's strange or creepy.

Before anymore thoughts about Cress come in his head, they approach the nurses office and step inside, one of Cress's hands still in his. He looked down at their connected hands and smiles slightly. "Cress I will go tell the nurse" Thorne said, giving her a one sided grin. "O-okay" Cress answered timidly. Thorne walked over to the nurse desk and said "A student got shoved over and she has a nasty bruise on her face." The nurse answered "what's their name hun?" "Cress Darnel" he answered. "Ok she will be seen by Dr. Darnel in a minute. You two can go sit on the bench over there, and he will call you in when ready." "Ok. Can I stay with Cress the whole time please? I want to be sure she's ok." Thorne asked. "Oh sure hun that'll be ok." The nurse then turned back to her computer to finish some more work. Thorne walked back over to Cress and sat down by her. "Is your cheek ok?" He whispered in her ear, smirking a bit when Cress turned a light shade of pink. "I-it still hurts a bit but I'll be ok" she answers so quietly, Thorne barely heard her. They waited quietly until Dr. Darnel walked in and called for them.

Dr. Darnel held open the door for them to come in, squinting at Thorne as he walked past. "Cress! Are you ok? What did they do to you?" Dr. Darnel asked his daughter. "Um I got pushed down but i think Im ok. Just need some ice or something" Cress answered to her father. Cress wasn't paying much attention as her father inspected her bruise. All she could think of was how Carswell helped her to the office...while holding her hand too! She has been in love with him ever since kindergarten, but has never been confident enough to even hold eye contact with for for more than 2 seconds. She soon snapped out of her day dreaming when her father waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you say something Dad?" Cress asked, slightly embarrassed. She snuck a quick glance at Thorne, seeing him a little bit farther away from her then when they first sat down. He looked up at her too and gave her a kind smile that showed his dimples. She immediately looked away, fiddling with her long hair and looking at the floor. Her father cleared his throat and said "yes, nothing doesn't seem too bad. You just have a pretty big bruise on your face. I'll give you some ice and you can be on your way." "Ok. Thanks dad" she says. He nods at her and walks out of the room to get the ice. Once he closes the door, Thorne scoots closer to her and asks "does your face hurt?" She looks up to see him looking intently at her, waiting for an answer. She looks to the ground again. "Um n-no it feels better now." She slowly looks up again, seeing Thorne staring at her again. With a hint of confidence, Cress smiles at him at stares right back into his striking blue eyes. Thorne scoots a tiny bit closer to Cress, but Dr. Darnel walks in the room again. Cress and Thorne immediately jumping away from each other. Dr. Darnel squints at the two of them but shrugged it off eventually "anyway, you two can get back to class now." He opens the door for them to leave. Cress notices her father murmur something to Thorne before he walks out. "What did my dad say to you?" Cress asks when their out of the office. "Oh umm...he kinda said for me not to get any ideas with you...I didn't have any in the first place though!" He stutters, ears turning pink. Cress giggles and says "well thank you for saving me and helping me." Cress tells Thorne. "Oh it's no problem. Gotta save a damsel in distress when I see one" he tells her than winks. Cress can't help but blush, she always reads stories on how the hero saves the damsel in distress! Thorne and Cress walk back to class together, papers in hand to give to the teacher so they can be excused. "Welp. Here we are" Thorne says before they enter the room. "Yep. We better go in now" Cress answers. They look at each other again, Thorne sighs but nods. Then they walk in the classroom together, ready for school to end.


	3. TLC: Highschool life, chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Two years later, and tomorrow is Halloween. Cinder doesn't know what to wear for the "Wear your Halloween Costume day" at school. She wasn't planning to go trick or treating, so she doesn't have a costume. She grabs her backpack, ready to head to school an hour and a half early when her little sister Peony pulls her aside.

"What are you doing wearing those clothes?!"

"What do you mean? This is what I normally wear."

"Well you have to wear your Halloween costume! Don't you remember the announcements at school?" Peony answered.

"I don't have a Halloween costume though.." Cinder told her.

"That why I have one for you silly! I'm going to go get it!"

Peony skips away to her room, leaving Cinder waiting curious and a little bit nervous. She never really wears anything different from her normal cargo pants and tank top. Peony walks back out of the room again, holding a sparking blue dress with glass heels and some jewelry.

"You can be Cinderella! Haha get it cause your name is Cinder?" She smiles brightly.

"Oh Peony if I wear that it'll get ruined by the end of the day. I can't wear that."

"Well you're wearing it anyway cause it was really expensive. And you better not get a speck of dirt on it!"

"Why Cinderella though?" Cinder asked bewildered.

"Well one because it matches your name, and two I heard rumors that Kaito is going to be the prince in Cinderella!! And he's so hot and you totally like him and maybe he likes you and I SHIP IT!" Peony screams, beaming cheerily. Cinder huffs a sigh.

"How do you figure I like him? I mean sure he's nice and all but I barely know him and I'm not good enough anyway."

Peony rolls her eyes and plants her hands on her hips.

"You're denying it now but one day I'm going to see you two together and prove you wrong! And by the way you're still gonna wear this since it's really expensive. So hurry up and put it on before you're late."

Peony shoves the costume in Cinders hands and pushes her in the bathroom. Cinder begrudgingly pulls off her clothes and replaces it with the dress. She puts on the necklace and earrings along with the white elbow length gloves. She puts on the heels last and carefully walks out of the bathroom, making sure not to trip. Peony looks at Cinder and frowns.

"We need to fix your hair. You can't have that messy ponytail!"

"What? No! This is fine." Cinder reply's.

"Um. No it's not. I'm fixing your hair and you're not going to fuss about it!"

Peony grabs Cinders hand and pulls her into her room. She then grabs some hair supplies and starts on Cinder's hair. Peony wraps her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, leaving out a few loose pieces on the front of each side of her face. She then grabs a curling iron and spirals those strands. She grabs a tiara and places it on top of Cinders head too.

"All done! Now you can go" Peony says cheerily.

"I can't believe you persuaded me into this." Cinder says, grabbing her backpack and heading to the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" Peony yells. "Bye Peony." Cinder yells back, heading out the door and walking to school.

When Cinder arrives at school, she sees many different people in Halloween costumes. At least she's not the only one, she thinks to herself. Once in her first period (sophomore) classroom, she looks around seeing all of the different costumes from her peers. A girl with bright red hair is dressed as little red riding hood.

Cinder notices her as Scarlet Benoit, Scarlet is known for her personality that matches her fiery hair and jacket. She then sees a very tall boy dressed as a werewolf. She heard rumors that his nickname is actually wolf, but she knows his real name is Ze'ev Kesley.

A few rows down she sees a petite girl reading a book. Immediately she remembers her as Cress Darnel. She is now dressed as Rapunzel, with the purple dress and extensions in her hair to make it go down past her knees. Iko suddenly walks into the classroom, jaw dropping when seeing Cinder.

"CINDER?! Is it really you?!" Iko asked amazed.

"Unfortunately yes. Peony bought this and made me wear it." Cinder shrugs staring down at her costume.

Iko dressed as a Barbie, with tight clothes and a full face of makeup. Cinder raises her eyebrows but decides not to ask.

"Oh my god. I can't wait till Kai is here! I heard he's going to be Prince Charming!" Iko squeals. Cinder rolls her eyes.

"Why is everyone so excited about Kai? He's just dressing up like everyone else."

"Because he's kind and hot and his father is on TV duh!" Iko said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Eh Whatever" is all Cinder could say before Kai walks into the classroom. He was most definitely Prince Charming, with a crown on his head a cape flowing behind him. Most of the girls in the classroom started giggling and whispering, while staring at Kai. Except for Winter ,who was dressed as a fairy and standing by her best friend Jacin, staring at him, Scarlet who was talking with Wolf, and Cress who looked like she was waiting for someone. Kai looks around the classroom, eyes landing Cinder. Their eyes clash and Cinder has to look down. He walks over to them while Iko starts squealing.

"Wow Cinder. Surprised to see you all dressed up." He said, giving her a lopsided smile. She had to look away for a second so she doesn't blush.

"My sister made me. You'll never see me like this again." She smiled back. Iko looked between them, eyes widening. A mischievous smile slowly spreading across her face. It was hard not to glare at her. Before she can say anything to her though, Levana walks in, dressed as an evil queen. With a veil covering her face. She immediately walks to where Kai, Cinder and Iko are sitting and says, "Kai! Love your costume. Want to come with me to the cafeteria?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Ah. I'm good talking with Cinder here." He said looking at Cinder with a barely hidden pleading in his eyes. Levana glares at her and storms away.

"Ugh I hate her so much." Says Kai

"Me too." Cinder sighs. Thorne then walks in, dressed as a pirate captain. He looks at Cress, something flashing in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. He looks around the classroom and spots Cinder, Kai and Iko. He smiles cockily at the girls, making Cinder glare daggers into him. He smirks and walks over to them.

"Hello! I recognize you as the girl who dared talk back to Levana all the way back in eighth grade! And you the boy every girl is squealing about. Way to steal my thunder." Thorne mutters under his breath.

"And I remember you as the one who saved Cress in eighth grade. Now that I think about it, how bad was the injury?" Kai answers.

"Oh yeah it wasn't that bad. Just some scrapes and bruises" he says.

"That's good. She seems like a nice girl." Thorne nods in agreement, staring wistfully at Cress.

"Anyway. Don't you like my sexy Pirate Captain outfit?" Thorne strikes a pose and winks, grinning at the three of them. Iko swoons beside them and Cinder can't help but roll her eyes, once again.

"Hahah. Get over yourself." Cinder says. Thorne puts his hands over his heart in mock distress.

"Such a cruel cruel person!" He puts his hands on his head dramatically. They all chuckle at Throne's mock pain.

"Hey I need some friends and so does Cress. Maybe we can be a group of best buddies!" Thorne says, over enthusiastic.

"Aren't you like very popular and have a lot of friends already?" Kai asked Thorne.

"I do but they are all fake friends and they tend to get boring. You seem a lot more interesting than them and this is our first conversation!"

"Well ok. I need some more friends anyway." Cinder says.

"Me too! I need someone who will talk about fashion with me!" Iko says.

"I can so do that!" Thorne winks at Iko, then walks over to Cress saying something none of them hears. Cress looks over a bit nervously, but gets up and walks over to them anyway. And that's the start of their Crew.

**For whoever is reading, thank you so much and don't forget to give me a review! I'd really appreciate it. :)**


	4. TLC: Life in Highschool: chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you Lunercronicles for the review and tips! I will definitely make sure to word my story better and make things a little less cheesy haha. **

Tomorrow is the first day of Junior year for the group of nine kids, Cinder, Kai, Iko, Cress, Thorne, Scarlet, Wolf, Winter and Jacin. They were all talking to each other in a circle at the park.

"Remember Halloween last year when Cress and I met Cinder, Kai, and Iko? That's how this whole group started!" Thorne says, biting into an apple he picked from a tree nearby.

"I'm sooo glad I met you Thorne." Cinder answers, obviously being sarcastic and teasing. Thorne ignores her though and says,

"I'm bored. We should play a game!" smiling mischievously and throwing his apple core into some bushes nearby.

"I swear if you suggest some kind of game like spin the bottle, I will throw my shoe at you." Scarlet says to him, squinting her eyes. Thorne laughs and answers,

"oh scarlet. I know deep inside you wanna play that game so you can get a chance to kiss wolf!" He says smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Fuming, Scarlet takes off her shoe and throws it at Thorne's face. Thorne ducking away and laughing. Scarlet looks over to Wolf, noticing his red face. He looks up at her too, making them both warm faced. After a few seconds, she turns away and looks around at her friends. All of them looking between her and Wolf. Cinder and Kai raising an eyebrow, Iko and Winter looking like they want to take a picture of them together, Cress blushing for Scarlet, Jacin not paying attention at all, and Thorne widely smirking. Scarlet glares intensely at them all, "stop looking at us like that!" She fumes. Everybody bursts out laughing and Scarlet gives up, rolling her eyes and changing the subject.

"Are we going to play a game or what?" After the laughter dies down, Kai says, "we can play truth or dare!" Iko squeals happily, "oh my god yes! Kai you're a genius! Let me go first pleaseeee!" "Go ahead Iko." Cinder sighs "ok! Ummm..." she looks around the group, eyes landing on Kai.

"Kai! Truth or Dare??" She smiles. "Uh. Dare I guess" he answers, slightly nervous. "Good choice! I dare you to run into the sprinklers and lay on the ground there for 20 seconds!"

"What! But the water is freezing!" Kai complains. "It doesn't matter! It's a dare!" Iko smirks while Kai begrudgingly gets up and runs into the sprinklers nearby. Once in the water, he lays in the grass while everyone else laughs and starts counting slowly to 20. Once his time was up, he gets up and walks back to the group, slightly shivering and soaking wet. He sits at his spot by Cinder again and turns to her.

"Hey Cinder, want a hug?" He smirks "umm no. Don't hug me." She answers, backing up. But Kai lunges forward, causing her to back away more and fall on her back. Kai's arms and legs land on either side of her, trapping her under his dripping wet body. Cinder yells "don't you dare!" Trying to roll away and failing. Kai smirks and flops on top of her, encircling his arms around her back and making her clothes wet too. Everyone else laughs and oohs, except for Iko, who is squealing and chanting Kaider. After a few seconds more, Kai gets up and sits back in his spot, smiling and throwing a wink at Cinder who is glaring at him and suppressing a smile. She gets up too and walks to her spot, brushing off some grass that stuck to her now wet shirt.

"Anyway. Let's resume the game before I throw up from their flirting." Thorne says, evilly smiling when both Cinder and Kai turn red. "Ok. Truth or dare Thorne?" Kai says, throwing Thorne off guard. He gets over it quickly though, and answers "dare of course! I'm the captain of this game!" Kai just smirks and says "I dare you to kiss Cress. Right on the mouth."

Alarmed, Thorne immediately blushes, stuttering and complaining. "B-but...come on man that cant be a dare!" "I thought you were the "captain" of truth or dare? Where did the cocky, confident, flirtatious Thorne go?" Jacin chimes in, smirking when Thorne blushes even more.

Iko starts chanting "do it! Do it!" Causing everyone else, except for Cress, to chant also. He looks over at Cress to see her blushing and looking down. She finally looks up at him too though, and he can't help but smile at her.

"Come on man just do it! Don't be such a wuss." Wolf says, raising his eyebrows up and down. "Ok ok! I'll do it! Just shut up with the chanting!" Thorne finally exclaims. When everyone quiets down, he looks over to Cress again and scoots closer. He gulps when he is face to face with her, a feeling of nervousness washing over him. What if she doesn't like it? What if she thinks he's weird? Everyone is now circling closely around them, watching intently and suppressing laughs. Cress looks up and stops fidgeting with the grass below her.

"W-well. He won't d-do it so...I-I guess I should be the c-confident one." She says, her voice shaky but determined. Before he can even react, she leans forward and quickly kisses him. Leaving a stunned Thorne and everyone else cheering and yelling "ooooooooh!!" Thorne, wide eyed and smiling, has no words as he stares at a blushing Cress.

"Snap out of it dreamer boy." Cinder says, snapping her fingers in front of Thorne's face making him come back to reality. "I hate and love you Kai, for giving me that dare" he says. Causing everyone to laugh again.

"Ok! My turn!" He says, switching spots with Jacin so he can sit by Cress and drape his arm over her shoulders. The truths and dares go on like Wolf telling his deepest secret, Scarlet kicking Thorne in the balls (which makes a pitying Cress lay over him and kiss his cheek when he is moaning on the ground in pain. That made him shut up immediately), Winter singing "I don't F*k with you" in the sweetest singing voice, which bewilders and amuses everybody, than Jacin speaking in a German accent for five minutes.

When the sun starts to set, everybody starts dispersing and heading back to their houses, saying goodbye and "see you at school tomorrow" to each other. It was a fun and quite interesting day for them all and everyone can't wait for their first day of school tomorrow.

**Welp. The story is still cheesy. Oh well. ;)**


	5. TLC: Life in Highschool,chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who has checked out and added my story! I have a ton of already made chapters that aren't published yet. And I made them like a year ago so...I'm just warning you all that this fanfic is kinda dramatic and cheesy. But hope you guys still like it! I really appreciate reviews too. :) Now I will stop talking hehe!**

It's 6:00 a.m. when Scarlet's alarm goes off and wakes her up. Still half asleep, she flops her hand over the alarm clock, eventually pressing the button and turning it off.

"Stupid alarm." She mutters to herself, rubbing her eyes and getting out of her bed. Scarlet walks over to the hallway closet, grabbing a towel and shuffling to the bathroom nearby. Setting her towel on the floor, Scarlet turns on the shower and undresses from her pajamas. Getting in and washing herself. Stepping out of the shower, 20 minutes later, she wraps her towel around her body, brushes her teeth, drys and styles her hair, than walks back into her room to put on her new high school uniform.

Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she grabs her backpack and walks downstairs, making and eating breakfast. "Bye Grandmère! I'm going to school!" She shouts upstairs where her grandma is doing laundry. "Bye Scarling! Have a good time at your first day of being a highschool Junior!" Her grandma shouts back. Scarlet picks up her backpack and heads outside to get on the bus.

A few more houses go by when the bus stops and Wolf enters, backpack in one hand and apple in the other. Scarlet waves him over to sit by her, which he immediately complies.

"Hey Scarlet. I didn't know you are riding the bus?" Wolf says, bunching his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah I am since Grandmère has a new schedule for her job. She doesn't have time to drop me off at school anymore." Scarlet explains. She then steals his half eaten apple and takes a bite out of it, winking and giving it back afterwards. Instead of protesting about it Wolf just laughs and shrugs, looking down at Scarlets apple filled mouth before looking back up to her eyes. After a few seconds of silent staring, Scarlet shakes out of it and playfully shoves Wolf. Both of them laughing and slightly blushing.

"You don't mess with me like that!" Wolf exclaims, trapping her in the corner of the bus seat, both arms on either side of her. They stop laughing again, and just stay in that spot silent. Wolf eventually shakes his head like a dog and moves away. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. To ease the tension between them, Scarlet says

"oh my god. I can't believe Thorne was nervous about kissing Cress yesterday. He definitely really likes her!"

Wolf laughs and says "yeah, I've never seen him stutter to a girl before"

"Oh I have a good idea!" Scarlet says "what if we lock them in the janitors closet together at school today?" Wolf laughs again and says "yes that'll be so good! We should tell the others too and figure out a plan."

They both nod at each other. The bus then stops at school and they hurry off to tell their friends (except for Cress and Thorne of course).

Scarlet and Wolf walk into their English class, which is where they meet up with each other every morning. Scarlet immediately spots Cinder and Iko sitting in their desks talking to each other, and briskly walks over to them. Wolf following.

"Hey guys, we have a fun prank to pull on Cress and Thorne and we need your help." Scarlet says right off the bat. "Sure! What's the prank?" Cinder says back, Iko nodding.

"We want to lock them in the janitors closet together. It'll be really funny especially knowing what a nervous mess Thorne is when he's around Cress." Wolf says to them, making all three laugh.

"Ok! So we need to make a plan. And we need to tell the others!" Iko says, spotting Kai walk into the classroom. "Oh there's Kai right now!" She waves him over.

"Hey guys. What's with all of the whispering?" Kai says, raising an eyebrow. Scarlet and Wolf explains the prank to Kai quietly, everyone peeking at the door to make sure Cress or Thorne won't walk in and spoil their plan. Once their done explaining the plan to Kai, Winter and Jacin walks into class together.

"What's up guys! What are you whispering about?" Winter says, earning groans and eye rolls from everyone. "What?" Winter says, confused. "Should we even tell Winter? You know how bad she is at keeping secrets." Iko says, eyeing Winter. "Hey! No she's not!" Jacin protests, crossing his arms.

"Remember when she told Kai about his surprise birthday party?" Iko answers, raising her eyebrow. "Or that time she told Cinder that Thorne was gonna jump scare her when Thorne trusted her not to?" Scarlet said too, crossing her arms. "Or that time-"

"ok ok! I get it! Maybe she can't keep a secret that well" Jacin says, glancing to Winter. "I promise I will keep it this time! And if I don't then you can...give me any dare!" Scarlet squints at Winter and sighs. "Fine let's just tell them."

"Yay! Thank you Scarlet friend!" Scarlet smiles at Winter and explains the prank, causing both Jacin and Winter to laugh. Once done explaining the prank, they all start planning. Planning the time, how to get Cress and Thorne by the janitors closet, how to lock them both in, and how not to get caught by anybody. They are finishing up the plan when both Cress and Thorne walk in the classroom together, immediately walking towards them.

"What's up my peeps!" Thorne says, draping his arm around Kai and Wolf. Everyone greets Them both, albeit a little awkward and quiet. Thorne raises his eyebrow suspiciously

"what's with you all?" "Nothing what do you mean? It's not like we're planing something or whatever!" Winter says, causing the rest of them to either glare, eye roll or raise an eyebrow. Before Winter could spoil their plan, Jacin grabs her by the arm and says

"come on Winter! Class is about to start let's get you to your seat." Jacin then pulls her away, Winter waving and winking to them all. "What was that all about?" Cress said, suspicious.

"Oh nothing. You know how Winter is" Cinder says. Changing the subject, Kai says "so. Did you two come to school together? Or did you just coincidently walk in together?" Cress blushes and Thorne replies

"we walked to school together...since we live on the same street." "Oh I see" Kai says, smirking. The bell then rings and they settle in their seats for class to start. Their first class as freshmen is English, with their teacher named Mrs. Maha. Which is Wolf's mother.

(1 1/2 hours later)

Class gets out and they have an hour for breakfast time. Scarlet texts Iko and Cinder to start their part of the plan. Which is getting Cress to the closet. She then texts Wolf and Kai to get Thorne to the closet. Winter and Jacin are already making sure nobody is around, so their plan can go smoothly. Scarlet's job is to get the closet key from the janitor. She walks in the main hall and immediately sees him cleaning the floor. He looks about 20 to 23 years old. Unwrapping a lollipop that was in her pocket, Scarlet smirks and walks toward him.

Iko and Cinder find Cress in class, typing on her laptop. They walk up to her and Cinder says

"hey Cress! Can you come with us to the restroom real quick? I want to show you something." Cress looks up at them, furrowing her brows.

"Why can't you just show me in here?" She asks. "Because...we don't want anyone else to see! Come on don't be boring!" Iko replies, causing Cress to shut her laptop and nod at them "ok I'll come." Cinder and Iko both smile at Cress.

"Where the hell is Thorne?" We've looked pretty much everywhere with no sight of him!" Kai says, rolling his eyes "I don't know man. Is there any place we haven't looked?" Wolf replies. "Oh wait! What about the football field? We haven't checked there!"

"Oh yeah! Let's hurry because we only have a few minutes left." They nod at each other and sprint to the field. Once at the field, they immediately spot Thorne talking to a small group of cheerleaders. "I wouldn't have expected less." Kai says, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Let's just grab him and go." They nod at each other and walk to Thorne. "-and that's how I saved the puppy from drowning! If I weren't there in time, it would've died!" Thorne smiles when all of the cheerleaders praise him and bat their eyelashes.

"Hey ladies, sorry to ruin the story but we really have to take Thorne. Is that ok?" Kai asks, giving them his best smile. They all nod, sighing, blushing and staring at Kai.

"Sorry ladies. I'll tell you more of the story later" Thorne winks at them and turns away to Kai and Wolf. "What the hell man! I was gonna tell them another story!"

"Too bad. We need you." Wolf says back to him. "For what exactly? Is it really that important?" Thorne says. "Yep it is...um there's these three Senior dudes trying to hit on Cress. She's trying to say no but they are grabbing her." Kai says, causing Wolf to face palm.

"WHAT?! Where?! Take me to her!!" Thorne exclaims, with a worried expression. Kai and Wolf look at each other, smirking and leads the way.

They all meet up at the closet at the exact time they were supposed to. Scarlet quickly unlocks the closet and Kai, Wolf, Cinder, and Iko quickly grabs Thorne and Cress and shoves them in the closet.

"WAIT WHA-" Thorne exclaims before they push the door closed and lock them in. "Yes!" That worked out pretty smoothly." Iko says, all of them giving high fives to each other.

"Wait...how did you even manage to get the keys from the janitor?" Wolf asks, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it" Scarlet quickly replies, smirking and twirling the keys on her finger. The rest of them look at her, bewildered.

"Let's just not ask. We should eve strop on the two in the closet." Iko says. They all nod and put their ears to the door, giggling.


	6. Life in Highschool: chapter 6

"Hey!! Let us out!!!!" Thorne yells, banging on the door. Both Cress and Thorne hear laughing on the outside of it.

"I should've been more suspicious. I had a feeling they were hiding something this morning." Thorne sighs, turning to Cress. Cress nods at him. Suddenly remembering what Kai said at the field, 

Thorne asks "oh yeah! Kai said that you were getting hit on and grabbed by some sophomore dudes. Are you ok?" He says, stepping forward to see if he can find any injuries. 

"What? I wasn't hit on at all. I was in class on my laptop. And...why would anyone want to hit on me anyway? I'm so short and shy and there is many other girls in this school that are prettier and braver then me like Winter and Cinder and Scar-"

Thorne cuts her off by putting a hand up. "Stop. None of that is true. You are just as pretty as Winter and just as brave as Scarlet. Stop comparing yourself to them."

"Your just saying that cause your my friend." Cress says, looking down at her feet.

"No. I'm not. I'd never lie to you." Thorne steps closer again, causing Cress to look up. Thorne can't help but stare into her big blue eyes, rimmed with liquid.

"Hey hey don't cry." Thorne says, wiping away the fallen tear on her cheek. Cress smiles and wipes at her face. 

"Ok. Now what do we do? We're trapped in here till they let us out." Cress says. Thorne thinks a bit. 

"Oh I have an idea!" He says, and pulls Cress as far away from the door as possible. "They are probably trying to eavesdrop we have to be quiet. Anyway. We should prank them back!" 

Thorne whispers to Cress, both of them sitting on the floor. "Prank them how?" Cress whispers back.

"Not sure yet...oh wait! I have a good idea" Thorne whispers back, smirking. "We should start screaming and yelling "help!" "Save us!" Then hide so when they open the door we could jump out and scare them!" They both quietly laugh and nod.

"Ok. We should find hiding spots then." Cress says. Both of them nodding at each other. They get up and start shifting things around, looking for hiding spots. 

While trying to push a box, Cress trips over a cleaning bucket and tumbles, falling right on top of Thorne. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was moving a box and my foot got caught in a bucket..." Cress trails off, blushing and noticing she's still laying on top of him. 

Thorne just laughs though and says "that's ok. It happens right? And now I feel like we're in one of those romantic drama movies." Thorne winks when Cress blushes.

Cress then try's to get off of Thorne, but when she try's, something keeps her stuck in place. "I'm stuck.." Cress says, eyes widening. She puts her hands on the ground by either side of Thorne's head and try's to push off again, still failing. Cress and Thorne both blush and try to find what's keeping them stuck. 

"Oh wait! I see it! It's a rope that's tied and stuck under that box over there. It's pinning us together and holding us to the ground." Thorne says, nodding to the left.

Before they can try to unwrap themselves from the rope, the door unlocks and reveals all of their friends. Cinder and Scarlets eyes widen, Wolf and Jacin raises their eyebrows, Kai and Winter's mouths drop open, and Iko squeals yelling "Cresswell is sailing!" 

"It's not what you think!" Thorne exclaims, trying to wiggle out of the rope. Cinder smirks and takes a picture.

"I'm so going to post this on Snapchat." She says. All of them start laughing and singing "Cress and Thorne! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

They all take out they're phones and starts recording them tied. Building up the courage, Cress exclaims "you want content? Fine!" 

She then looks at Thorne and kisses him, longer then when she did with the dare. Thorne widens his eyes then immediately closes them, grabbing on to her shirt so she doesn't pull away. Cress doesn't though. She has built so many fantasies about her and Thorne together, but she never thought it'd actually happen. Especially with her lying on top of him!

Back in reality, she realizes they're still kissing. She cant really breathe anymore so she pulls away. Thorne reluctantly lets her go, and they both gasp for air. All of their friends stare at them, wide eyed and open mouthed. The rope then comes loose and their able to untangle themselves from each other. 

They both stand up and smirk at their friends. "Damn. Are you two sure your not together?" Cinder says. "OH MY GOSH! I ship them SO MUCH!"

Iko screams even more, jumping up and down. 

The bell suddenly rings and they all start walking to their classes. Cress and Thorne have science together, so they separate from their friends and walk down to science. 

"So..." Thorne says.

"What is this...between us? I'm honestly confused." Cress says, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"I...really like you.." Cress says. 

"Me too damsel." Thorne smiles. 

"We will figure it out." He drapes his arm over her shoulders and steers them to class.

**And here is the next chapter! Thank you all for supporting me! Once again, here's another dramatic and cheesy chapter. Sorry not sorry! ;)**


End file.
